


Bleed You Dry

by kanoitrace



Series: How to Corrupt Your Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fucked up, and he knows it. Even through the haze of "don't-give-a-shit" that demonity has given him, he knows they're so beyond fucked up that it should be horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleed You Dry

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have a Holy Hell problem... Anyway, this was inspired by the song "Blood" by In This Moment, and I actually suggest listening to the song, at least once anyway lol. I heard it and knew it was the perfect Holy Hell song.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so try to be a little forgiving of errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, if I did... we might have to move the show to HBO for season 10...

They're fucked up, and he knows it. Even through the haze of "don't-give-a-shit" that demonity has given him, he knows they're so beyond fucked up that it should be horrifying. He is well aware that these feelings aren't normal, even as he's thrusting into the body in front of him, fingers snaking through sweat-soaked hair to pull the fallen angel roughly back against him, pulling him off of all fours by his hair, the new angle changing the soft groans of pleasure into sounds that are completely wrecked as the angel cums against his own stomach, Dean continuing to abuse his body until the demon has spent himself as well.

He tosses Cas back onto the bed, and then falls down beside him. His eyes flash back from black to green, as he watches Cas watch him, something reverential in the angel's eyes.

He hates the angel, should hate him, blames him for everything, and rightly so. If Cas had never lifted him out of hell, never continued to put Dean's life above anyone else's, never tried to convince Dean he was worth something, they wouldn't be here. Sure, Dean would have probably become a demon eventually, torturing souls up on that rack probably offering a couch class ticket to a soul smoldering with brimstone, but it wouldn't have been first class like the mark had been. So, Dean hates him, and it twists with the love he'd felt as a mortal, the love he'd always been to afraid of to mention, to create something truly grotesque. It leads to feelings of possession, wanting nothing more than to brand his own kind of mark in to the angel's very soul, until Castiel is his both in and out, until all of creation knows that the fallen angel of the lord belongs to Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell. And it roils in his gut constantly, a burning reminder of want and weakness.

But if Dean is fucked up, Cas is even worse off. Castiel gave into him with no fight. Sure, he'd put on a show for Sammy, but it wasn't real. Dean could tell it wasn't real. Years of playing off a person gave you the ability to read them that way, and Castiel's fight had never been more than a ruse. And the reverential looks, like he was more than happy to fall to Hell and be used to Dean's satisfaction, was slowly driving him insane, the presence greater than the first blade's had ever been, and it makes the brimstone in his soul burn hotter than hell ever did.

That look taunts him, and before he even knows what he's doing, he's gripped Cas tightly by his hair and wrenched him in for a violent amalgamation of a kiss. The angel moans, like he fucking loves the abuse, and, shit, maybe he does. This is the same guy who elected to stay in purgatory because he thought he deserved to be punished. And who is Dean to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He revels in the debauchery, they both do, and it's a testament to how fucked up they've been from the start. But Dean was too afraid in humanity to ever act, so now as a demon he has every intention to take, take, take until Cas has nothing left to give. And Castiel seems to be willing to give it all, everything Dean asks of him and more, so who is Dean to throw away such a pretty offer? Not a fool, that's for sure.

 


	2. Blood From My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's side.

Sulfur smoke was breathed into his lungs along with every biting kiss. Brimstone seared through his blood like lava upon each thrust. Dean's fingerprints painted Castiel's skin in black and blue, much as Castiel's own hand had once marked Dean. Indelicate fingers had plucked and twisted the remaining feathers of Castiel's already mangled wings.

And he revered it, even as the vestiges of stolen grace reviled it. Each euphoric smile he gave to Dean was met with more abuse, more control, and in such things, Castiel found salvation.

He had fallen, time and time again. All Dean had ever asked of Castiel had been to fight in the war for free will, and Castiel had complied, despite the insistent fear in what such a thing represented. He had even begun to believe in the cause.

As a demon, all Dean asked was obedience, and it was a tether Castiel gladly wore. Angels were not meant to live without commands. Under Dean, there would be no more concern, no more doubt. There could only be Dean's word, and a better word had never been uttered.

The knight of Hell unstitched him, worked all the grace out of him, fucked all the angel gone. He was changing Castiel, but with that change came certainty. There was certainty that he would remain Dean's.

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not sure how I feel about this one? It didn't flow in quite the way I wanted it to, but... I don't know. I may, possibly, at some point, do a companion piece to this from Cas's POV. Just depends how I feel.


End file.
